My Anorexic Sister and Me
by Violet Cynthia Evelyn Riley
Summary: Jade's got an adopted sister. She's an anorexic dancer. Whilst Jade tries to help her out of her anorexia, she finds out interesting secrets about herself.
1. Chapter 1

Jade POV  
"I'm a adopting a daughter. She may be less of a failure then you. We will be back in an hour." My dad says before walking out. Always new he loved me. Might as well go see Beck.  
Ten mins later  
"Hey babe. What's new?" Beck said after breaking away from a long, passionate kiss. "Well to start with that line" I joke. "And the fact that my dad is adopting a kid. Can you come round to mine so I don't kill her when she meets me" I say seriously. "Sure babe" he grins before going to his car.  
An hour later  
"I gotta go to meet my dad. See you later" Beck swiftly kisses me on the cheek and departs. "I gotta go to the office. Bye girls" My dad says and he too leaves. So I'm left with my adopted sister. Quite honestly she scares me a little. She is skinny, too skinny. I can see her bones sticking out. Her bouncy black hair is in such a tight pony tail her skin looks stretched over her face. "Why did my dad choose _you_?" I say, letting my curiosity get the better of me. "Because I'm his niece" she shrugs. "I'm gonna go do some dancing, you wanna join me?" She asks. I shake my just shrugs and skips off. How can I be related to that _stick_?


	2. Chapter 2

**'Guest' asked for Jade to be a dancer and really flexable and stuff so here it is. **

She doesn't eat. She skips breakfast, skips lunch and once a week she has a salad for dinner. She dances all the time. It's unnatural, creepy. I bring the subject up with my 'friends'. Everyone but Vega says that she's going through a difficult time and it will end soon. "She might be anorexic." Tori whispers. "I need to stop it" I say. "I have to get her to eat more. Any ideas on how?"  
"Ummmm, didn't you say she's a dancer?" Robbie says. "Yeeaahh..."  
"You could use your dancing to connect with her." Andre says. "Yeah" Beck agrees. I nod slowly. "Yeah. If I can connect with her I might be able to talk her into gaining some wait. Thanks guys!" I say. Cat laughs. "Anorexic. That's a funny word." Everyone walks away slowly, leaving the little red head laughing.

[At home]  
"Hey Ariana. You wanna do some dancing together?" I say to my anorexic sister. I don't love very many people. In fact, until now I only ever loved Beck. But the twelve year old girl sparked something in me. I don't know why but I feel like she _is _my sister. I feel the need to protect her. And instead of shying away from the feeling, I welcome it. "Sure! I've been meaning to do some extra dancing lately."Ariana says before taking my hand and leading me to her room. She had a dancers bar on her wall and a mirror. Just like a dancing studio. She looks in the mirror and groans.

Ariana POV

"Ugh I'm so _fat_" I complain, looking at my obese figure in my reflection. Jade raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. People at the care home tried to force me to eat but I kicked off and screamed. After a while they just left me to it and didn't even bother telling me there was food on the table. If I dont eat for a week and do at least seven hours of dance a day I reward myself with a salad. I need to lose weight. I look at my 'sister'. She is so beautiful. Beautiful, graceful and skinny. Lucky thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV

"We've been dancing for an hour. You want to go get sushi?" I approach the idea carefully. "Umm OK but I'd rather just have a bottle of water." Ariana says after a few minuets of thinking. I text Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat to come too. They should see how skinny she actually is.

_Sure. Be there in five _Andre texts back.

_Cool beans. See you there _Robbie answers.

_KK. _Tori says.

_Love to babe. _Beck sends

_Oooooh who's Ariana? Can't wait to see her. _Cat replys. Crazy little red head. Ariana is wearing A pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a skull on and buckled black boots. She has let her hair down and it bounces around her shoulders. I love Ariana's hair. It is thick and curly and always seems to do what she wants it to. "Ready?" I ask. She nods. We head to _Nozu, _a sushi shop that I often go to with the others. When we get there everyone but Beck is at our favourite table by the counter. "Hey" they all say and then they see Ariana. In turn each of their eyes widens. "Um Hi." Andre breaks the awkward silence. "Beck just went to get something out of his car" Tori says, tearing her eyes away from Ariana's boney face. Cat looks like she's about to cry. "I'm going to the bathroom." Ariana says before walking off. "Oh my God" Tori whispers. "Thats not right. She's skin and bones!" Andre cries. Cat really does burst into tears. "Holy cheese!" Robbie says. Beck walks back in. "Skinny isn't she." He said solemly. Everyone nodded. Cat wiped the tears from her eyes. "Poor thing" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariana POV  
Everyone stared at me. They silently judged me. Inside their heads they called fat, ugly, someone that doesn't fit with them. Someone who they don't want to be with. I open a window in the wall in the end cubical. There always is one. I someone manage to squeeze through the window and run home. I run up to my room and stuff a shirt in my mouth. I sit in my wardrobe, close the door and scream.

Jade POV  
Ariana doesn't come back. I go into the tolilet and head to the end cubical. I remember Ariana once told me that in every end cubical there is a window. The window's wide open. Ariana could have slipped through there easily. Then my phone rings. Its my dad. "There's a fire in the kitchen. Come meet me outside the house asap". He hangs up. I go tell the others and we all rush to my house. The whole place is in flames. "All the fire engines are in use. One is going to come as soon as possible." My father whispers. My phone vibrates again. I unlock it and one word flashes across the screen.  
_Help._


	5. Chapter 5

"ARIANA!" I scream. I start running towards the burning house but arms restrict me. It's Beck. I punch and kick him but he holds me tight. "I'll go" He whispers. "Room next to mine" I breath. He lets go of me and rushes into my house. Two minuets later he comes back out holding a limp body. He carries her over to me and I dial 911. I ask for an ambulance and a fire engine. Beck refuses to let Ariana go but he allows me to hold her hand. I cry over my sisters body. The fire engine comes and puts out the fire followed by an ambulance. Beck still refuses to let my sister go. We sit together with my dad in the back of the ambulance. I don't understand why Beck is being so protective over Ariana but I'm grateful. I stop the tears from flowing whilt the doctors take Ariana's pulce and work out what chance of living she has. When we get to hospital we have to wait in the waiting room whilst the doctors do more tests on Ariana. Eventually the waiting room clears. Beck takes his arm from around my shoulders and departs with a sad smile. I look over at my father. "Dad," I start. "Yes sweetheart." dad says. It's the first time he's ever called me that. "Dad. Why do you hate me?" I say. I can see tears spill over my dads eyes and suddenly wish I could take the words back. "I don't hate you."  
"So why am I a failure?"  
"You're not. I love you with all my heart but you remind me of your mother so much." He whispered. It's the first time he's talked of my mom for at least 3 years. Three years ago my parents had a massive argument and in anger and frustration my mom drove off. An hour later we were informed that she had had a huge crash. It killed her. "Oh dad. I'm so sorry" I whisper, tears running from my eyes too. My dad puts his arms arpund me and hugs me. "I am too." He mutters into my hair. Then a doctor comes out. "Mr West, it's both good news and bad news." A young doctor says. Dad raises an eyebrow, indicating that he should continue. "The good news is she is alive. The bad is that she has to stay here. She has severe anorexia. She will be home soon but we need to devise an exercise and diet plan for her and get her used to it first."  
"Can we see her?" I ask tenativly. The doctor nods and leads us through to the right room. Ariana is sat upright in the bed. Her black hair frames her face. She is smiling through her tears. I rush forward and hug her tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariana POV  
"It's Ok. Everything's better now. You'll be OK" Jade mutters into my hair. Dad hugs us both. "My girls." he whispers. They get shunted out so I can sleep. But I _can't_ sleep. I'm too scared. Every night I have dreams, nightmares, of my past, of my parents.I remember the beatings they gave me, the pain it caused. I remember when I was seven they left me home alone. They had a massive argument and ran out of the house. They left me alone all night. I sat on my bed and struggled my way through end less books and when I felt hungry I ate cereal from the packet. My dad stumbled into the house at three A.M. He was completely wasted and slept all day, whacking me across the face if I tried to talk to him. My mum walked in at four. Because she was the least drunk I gave her all my money (ten dollars) and begged her to go my me some cereal. She finally agreed but I had been given a bloody nose, a black eye and was thrown against a wall first. My parents went out every night after that. some days they would leave me for days at a time. When I was ten my father ran away. Two months later we received a letter saying he had been sentenced to a life time in jail. He had killed three people. My mother later died of cancer. So I went to live with my nan. She beat me just as brutally as my own parents. After three years she too died. So into care I went. I had five broken ribs and cuts all down my face from where my nan had scratched me. For the past year I have had nightmares about my mother, father and nan. I can easily go for a week without sleep but I still see visions of them coming to get. I still hear their voices whispering cruel things in my ear. I still feel every beating they have ever given me. I dread the time I fall asleep when I'm at home and wake up screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade POV  
I have a question for Beck. I can't go see him, I'm spending some time with my dad. But Beck has his mobile on twenty-four seven. I text him whilst my dad goes to call a take away. I wish Ariana was here to share it with us. God knows that she could use the food.  
_Why did you protect Ariana to such an extent?_  
_I will explain tomorrow_  
I sigh. "Jade. Food's here" My dad calls from downstairs. I skip downstairs, my mind filled with Ariana. I wonder when and why she stopped eating properly. When I get downstairs I see my dad sat on the floor eating pizza. Does he know that pizza's my favourite food? Cool. He pushes half the pizza towards me. "I heard you telling Ariana that its your favourite. You clearly get it from me" he jokes. "Your favourite food's pizza?" I ask in disbelief. "Yeah. So what?" he shrugs. "It's just that you seem so serious all the time. I thought your favourite food would be something bi#oring like pasta" I reply. "Well it isn't. So how's school?"  
"Pretty cool. Sikowitz is thinking of taking out for a day but if he tries to take me any where near an ocean then he can meet my scissors." I say. "Anyway, I was thinking, can Ariana audition for Hollywood Arts when she's out of hospital?"  
"I don't see why not." he grins. "I was wrong to say that wanted to be an actress or writer is stupid. Your play was really good. You know, the one where the girl fell down a well." I look at him, analysing the truth in his words. "Thanks dad." I say. It's the nicest thing he has ever said to me. He just smiles slightly in return. We chew in silence for a bit. "Will I ever get to meet your boyfriend?" my dad suddenly asks. "Um yeah I guess. I mean now we have put the past behind us I don't see why not."  
"Invite him over to dinner tomorrow."  
"I won't be here."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm going to see Ariana. Visiting times are different on Tuesdays."  
"Day after then?"  
"K dad." Then I suddenly start giggling... Alot like Cat does if she thinks of dogs in sunglasses. I'm actually _laughing. _It feels so good. Ariana is probably the best little sister _ever._


	8. Chapter 8

Jade POV  
I walk up to Beck and ask him for his answer. "Jade, I love you." he says. I raise my eyebrows and he continues. "I realised how much you love Ariana and I know it would break your heart if you lost her. I didn't want you to be hurt." he says before kissing me softly. "Thank you" I whisper. Tori walks up to us. "Awwwww" she says as she see's us stood there hugging each other fiercly. "What do you want Vega?" I spit at her. "Iwas just wondering if you've been to the hospital to see Ariana today?" she asked me. I shook my head. "So do you know where she is?"  
"What?"  
"This morning the doctors went to check on her and she wasn't there. So I wondered if you know where she is. I know she isn't my sister but I still care about her."  
"WHAT?!" I screech. The bell rings and Beck pulls me into school. When we walk into class Sikowitz is sat on the stage and apperntly talking to his self. "So if you want to get better why did you sneak out of hospital in the middle of the night?" He says. "Umm Sikowitz. Who are you talking to?" Andre asks the question we were all thinking. Sikowitz turns slightly to reveal...

Ariana POV  
[five minutes before]  
"Great Ghandi, who are you?" the crazy man says once he is safely through the window. "I'm Ariana, Jade's sister." I reply whilst I pull my earphones out. "Oh. So why are you here?"  
"I couldn't risk going home. I was in hospital but I hated it there. I'm anorexic and I want to change it but I can't stay at the hospital. If I went home my dad and Jade would just take me back."  
"So if you want to get better why did you sneak out of hospital in the middle of the night?" I roll my eyes when I hear Andre speak. "Umm Sikowitz. Who are you talking to?" Sikowitz turns and everyone is stood there staring at me. I put my earphones back in, turn my music right up at curl up on the stage floor. Jade comes and sits next to me. She gently pulls my earphones out and gives me a chocolate bar and a can of soda. I quickly chew up the chocolate and sip at the soda. Jade grins at me and hugs me close.


End file.
